Rose
by AkariShimai
Summary: Haruno Sakura bermimpi aneh malam itu. Kelopak bunga. Spiral. Wanita salju berambut merah dan bermata hijau. Semua mengejarnya sampai akhirnya... Warning: Fanfict semi puisi
1. Fan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei dan Ochiai Naoyuki sensei.

Warning: Fict ini semi puisi, jadi kalo nggak ngerti coba aja baca ulang-ulang dulu. Sapa tau ngerti.

* * *

"Uhuk!" semburat merah mewarnai udara. Memercikkan nodanya pada hijaunya rumput.

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau tidak menyetor, Namikaze!!" umpat seorang lelaki dengan wajah seputih tembok.

Langit biru. Awan putih.

Dengan suara kereta yang saling bersahutan.

Seperti menertawakannya.

Namikaze Naruto terpekur. Mata birunya memandang langit. Kakinya tertekuk seperti sedang berlutut.

Letih menyerangnya. Menyuruhkan segera jatuh dan hancur.

Dan gelap menguasainya.

* * *

"Ha ha ha.." Naruto kecil berlari di tengah badai kelopak bunga sakura. Berusaha menyosong sebuah sosok.

"Kaasan.." kedua lengan kecil Naruto terbuka. Menunjukkan hasrat untuk memeluk.

Sekilas, Naruto dapat melihat bayangan ibundanya tersenyum.

Naruto kecil berhasil meraih ujung kain.

Dan semuanya terburai menjadi kelopak bunga sakura. Berputar-putar dalam gerakan spiral yang anggun.

* * *

Tes.

Naruto dapat merasakan setetes air mengenai wajahnya.

_Hujankah?_

Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto dapat merasakan dingin menerpa dahinya.

_Bukan.. bukan hujan.._

Naruto berusaha membuka matanya.

"Sudah sadar?" suara sedingin es menyambutnya.

Naruto menoleh. Menatap kosong seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

"Kau menolongku?" tanya Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

Gadis itu hanya diam. Terus menatap Naruto dengan mata merahnya yang aneh.

Naruto memandang ke belakang gadis itu. Semua yang memerasnya tadi terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di dekat situ.

"Kau menghajar mereka?" tanya Naruto. Mata birunya mencemooh.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Naruto memandang dinding besi jembatan. Merasakan getaran meraung dari kereta yang lewat.

"Kau kuat," desis Naruto.

Hening.

"Kau juga," balas gadis itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Bau desinfektan. Jeritan sirine mobil. Kantung-kantung infus. Semuanya berkelebat dalam benaknya.

"Aku lemah," jawab Naruto pada akhirnya.

Hening.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah kuat."

Dan bagai desir angin, si gadis menghilang.

* * *

Bintang muncul menggantikan matahari.

Naruto membuka mata. Menatap sekilas bintang jatuh.

Pandangan matanya beralih. Menatap rerumputan kosong disebelahnya.

Semuanya telah pergi.

Meninggalkannya sendirian.

Perlahan Naruto bangkit. Menjatuhkan sebuah kipas. Menjatuhkan sehelai saputangan.

Naruto membolak-balik si kipas.

Hanya kipas biasa berwarna merah putih dan sebuah tulisan.

Sebaris alamat website dan password.

* * *

Naruto berjalan. Menuju sebuah pintu. Sebuah jendela tanpa cahaya.

Dengan pandangan mata kosong Naruto menatapnya.

Jendela seakan menyala. Seorang wanita membuka pintu. Menatap penuh kasih anak kecil pirang.

"Kaasan! Tadaima!" suara riang menggema.

"Naru chan, Okaerinasai," senyum membingkai wajahnya.

Bagai kembang api, memoar Naruto meledak. Melemparnya ke alam nyata.

Ke depan pintu sunyi.

Klik! Kunci membuka pintu. Membimbing masuk sang penghuni.

Kegelapan menyambutnya.

Naruto menekan saklar. Menatap faks di ujung ruangan.

_**Naruto, panaskan makanan di dapur. Pulang malam.**_

Pesan yang sama. Berulang-ulang dari Tousan.

Naruto menghempaskan diri di ranjang. Mengabaikan protes ususnya.

Menatap kipas ditangannya.

Suara komputer berdesing menyala. Menyalakan cahaya ditengah butanya malam.

Klak-klik-klak-klik

Naruto menatap lekat layar komputernya.

WELCOME TO FILE-R

ROSE

PASSWORD

A/N: Author bikin ni cerita sambil ngedumel disindir guru math di depan kelas. Jadilah puitis begini.. Huhuhu…

Karena semi puisi, fict ini jadi hemat kata banget. Jadi klo nggak ngerti coba baca ulang-ulang dulu.

Tulisan miring diatas maksudnya ucapan yang ada di benak Naruto.


	2. Hacker

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei dan Ochiai Naoyuki sensei.

Warning: Fict ini semi puisi, jadi kalo nggak ngerti coba aja baca ulang-ulang dulu. Sapa tau ngerti.

* * *

Klak-klik-klak-klik.

Jemari menari. Merangkai kata sandi.

Klik!

Enter tertekan.

WELCOME TO FILE-R

ROSE

PASSWORD ACCEPTED

HACK ME

Garis baru menantangnya.

Memori berkoar. Mengudak ingatan.

Pada senyum sehangat mentari.

"Inilah cara mengambil data tanpa izin," suara lelaki bergaung. Menghancurkan jiwanya.

Ketika darah tertumpah, mentari hilang. Tergantikan oleh rembulan.

Si lelaki menelantarkannya demi melupakan segalanya.

Jikalau air masih ada, pastilah bergelimang di pipinya.

Tapi tak dirasa apapun oleh Naruto.

Ketika layar menggores ingatan mengenai Tousannya.

* * *

Naruto termanggu.

Bayangan angka bermain di bola matanya.

Jawaban tertera di tengah cahaya.

Klak-klik-klak-klik.

Dan kaca pun menjawab.

Sekuntum mawar pelangi indah menghiasi.

Naruto melemah. Tenaganya surut.

Matanya meremang. Seraut kata muncul.

Seakan mengejek.

WELCOME

THIS IS GARDEN

OF YOURE MIND

* * *

Panas membakar wajah.

Naruto terbangun. Menatap sayu kaca hitam. Menatap sayu langit biru.

_Apa aku hanya mimpi?_

Tulisan menjadi saksi bisu atas waktu malam.

Bagai dewa, bertengger di atas.

Menodai putihnya langit-langit kamar.

ROSE

Huruf besar bagai elang.

* * *

A/N: Hyaaa… Akari bertengkyu sekali pada cmua Author yang udah kasih congrats karena Akari ultah! Makacih ya…

Btw, Maap ceritanya pendek. Sengaja Akari potong-potong biar pas per adegan.

Raichan: Woi ini Akari! Bukan Faika mbak…

Sora Aburame: Rose itu… Masih rahasia. Baca aja.

Sabaku no Ghee: Cewe rambut item itu… Masih misteri… Sabar..

Naruchu-chan: BENARKAAAAHH?? –Akari seneng banget dibilang sastranya bagus-

Ochamed: -sama kayak Sora aja deh-


	3. Sign

* * *

"_.. Runo.."_

Kelopak bunga sakura bergulung-gulung. Merajut sosok.

Menghempas mudanya matanya. Menghempas mungilnya tubuhnya.

"Uuh.. Dimana aku..?"

Di balik semburat sakura mata hutan menatap sayu pendatang.

"… _Haruno Sakura…"_

Mata menatap. Wanita bertemu.

Mata dan rambut bergradasi.

Terpanggil bingung. _Siapa wanita ini?_

Tertatap tersenyum.

"_.. Tolong… Jaga Namikaze.."_

Dan kelopak bunga sakura berpusar. Menelan pada ketiadaan.

* * *

ZRAT!

Daun terkesiap. Menerangi hitam layaknya neon disudut kota.

Peluh bermain di dagunya. Nafas mencekiknya.

_Mimpi apa itu??_

* * *

Mengolok, mentari tersenyum.

Mengolok, kapas putih berarak.

Mengolok, angin berombak.

Haruno Sakura sakit hati.

Pada langit menghina.

Di tengah melankoli, cuaca cerah membentang.

Kemanapun kakinya berderap, bayangan membuntutinya.

Bayangan wanita itu.

Berkimono putih, saljukah?

Bermata hijau, hutankah?

Berambut merah, darahkah?

Bahkan ketika suara menggema, altonya tak pernah pudar.

"Dan bapak harap kalian semua.."

"… _Jaga Namikaze.."_

"…Bisa mendapatkan hasil yang lebih memuaskan…"

… _Jaga Namikaze.."_

".. Untuk ujian semester nanti."

… _Jaga Namikaze.."_

Bagai lagu tanpa nada.

Hanya permohonan.

Permintaan.

Memaksa.

Berputar-putar dalam benaknya.

Layaknya spiral mimpi.

Merona benaknya. Semerah rambutnya.

* * *

PLOK!

"Sakura san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aa.. Aku baik-baik saja.. Saja sedikit pusing.." pucat berpengharapan menggema.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke UKS," penyapa menunjuk. Tanpa pilihan.

* * *

Kaki mengayun. Bibir mengacu.

Enggan.

Tap tap.

Menggema. Ke ujung lorong.

Angin menerpa mengajak.

Musim semi mengikuti.

Pohon memprotes.

Pada kedua insan yang menepi di bayangannya.

Rahang menganga.

"Namikaze dan… gadis berambut hitam?"

**_PodJok RepiuW_**

Yay! Sekali lagi Akari ngucapin makasih buat yang udah nge-congrats-in Akari!

Disini Akari mo bales beberapa repiuw yang masuk.

Sora Aburame: Rahasianya nggak tahu kapan dibuka. Soalnya Akari juga nggak tahu fanfict ini tamatnya gimana..

Inuzuka Ryoushin: JDEENGG!! Oo.. Akari ketahuan.. Nyolong cerita dari mana... Oleh dirinya... Inuzuka Rypushin..(ngedangdutz mode on)

Apple Ocha: Akari emang lagi kejam-kejamnya. Maklum, penyakit bulanan kambuh.

naruchu-chan: naruchu-chan, Akari itu GAK MINAT DIPUJI GURU B. INDO AKARI!!

Njrit dah tuh guru... Coba deh bayangin Jiraiya berambut pendek dengan baju kotak-kotak jalan di sekolah, IDUP LAGEEEHH!!

Komposisi guru B. Indo Akari: Jiraiya (80) dan Kakashi (10), sisanya orisinil bikinan Allah swt. kita tercinta. Okeeeh??


End file.
